Young Forever
by SevenCornersKid
Summary: -Sequel to Right By My Side- Five years since graduation and Adam and Bianca are preparing to graduate from TU along with their friends. In a twist of fate, they go to New York City for the summer to live out their dreams. This prompts Adam to prepare to pop the question to Bianca but a dark figure from their past comes back to haunt them. Badam, some Eclare, Fimogen and Dalli.
1. Can't Get Enough

_**A/N: They're baaaaaaack! That's right, the couple that we know and love and the Degrassi Writers are too stubborn to actually put on the show is back for round two. If you haven't read 'Right By My Side' yet, then I suggest you read it before reading this story. I hope you guys like this story as much you liked the last one.**_

_**Young Forever**_

_Frozen in time, always be mine. Baby boy you'll be young forever._

**Chapter 1: Can't Get Enough**

_**Adam's POV**_

I walk into the jewelry store in hopes of the perfect graduation gift for Bianca. I walked up to the clerk. "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me look for an engagement ring?" I asked. "Aaah sure, just follow me." I followed the her and at plain sight I saw the perfect ring for Bianca. I asked the clerk if I could take a look at it. Yes, this screams Bianca DeSousa.

_**Bianca's POV**_

I stepped out the shower with a towel round me and another wrapped round my hair. It's the last day of school in Toronto University and there is a big party tonight on the quad. Hard to believe that we're about to graduate. Clare Edwards is my roommate and the party planner tonight's event. Now she's pacing back and forth worrying about everything from the party to Eli coming home from NYU. As always, I keep telling her the same thing almost everyday since we became best friends since Degrassi.

"Dude, you're gonna have an episode." I teased as I went into the closet too look for a party dress. "What if Eli thinks I gained weight? Or he doesn't like my hair?" Clare panics again. I laid my dark blue dress on my bed and slapped Clare medium hard.

"Thanks, I needed that." she said calmly. I chuckled. "It's been like five years that you two have been together. I'm pretty sure you're a super model to him." I said . Clare nodded.

I picked up the dress and showed Clare. "What do you think, I think it's..." I paused. "Slutty?" Clare joked. I glared at her. "I was gonna say gaudy, considering that it's yours anyway." I smirked.

Clare snatched her dress from me. "Geez, it's like I'm dealing with Eli but in a skirt. Smug as hell." she said. "Maybe Bullfrog separated us at birth!" I joked. "Maybe so, speaking of five years, you and Adam. You two have been pretty close for a pretty long time. You think you and him might be moving in together anytime soon?" Clare asked. I never gave any thought into it. I mean, we've been together for so long and we're graduating tomorrow.

I shrugged. "I don't think that could work." I said. "Why not?" Clare whined. "If I tell, promise not to say anything to any body, especially Adam?" I asked. Clare gave me a look. "Did I tell Adam that you and I go to a strip club every other Friday because it's Ladies Night?" she retorts.

"Good point. Okay, I got a call from Fiona and she set up an audition for me for one of her brother Declan's musicals in Broadway!" I said happily. Clare squealed and clapped her hands. "Oh my god, you're going to New York! Bianca that's amazing!" Clare said. "I know right! I can't believe it! I've been begging Imogen to talk to Fiona to talk to Declan for the longest. Now I finally got my chance to make it big." I walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, you can finally show off your dance, acting, and singing chops. But wait, how are you gonna tell Adam?" I heard Clare ask. "Well behind every strong girl, is a good and understanding boyfriend." I said putting on short shorts and a tank top. "Adam isn't Mr. Understanding!" Clare said.

I walked out the bathroom. "Adam will get over it, besides, Dave told me that him and Adam got a radio job offer and he wants to surprise me. So he'll be busy and I'll be busy. We'll be fine." I heard someone knocking on the door. Clare opened it and it was him, Adam Torres.

"Hey Clare. Morning beautiful." He leaned in to kiss me. I heard Clare sighed. "Oh yeah, Clare, Eli just called, he said to tell you that he just got on the plane and he'll visit Cece and Bullfrog first before he comes to the party." he told Clare.

"Great, thanks." Clare said. Adam turned to me and I notice Clare mouthing "Tell him" me. I ignored her and turned my attention to Adam. "I guess I'll leave you two alone." Clare said then closed the door behind her.

"Can you believe that after all these years, we're going to head out into the world?" I asked. "I know you're about to take Hollywood by storm. The sexiest dancer slash actress in the whole country." Adam said. "And you, the world's hottest Radio Comedian in the world." I said kissing his neck. Adam laid me down on the bed. We went from having chaste kisses from butterfly kisses in a matter of seconds.

Adam broke the kiss. "Bee?" He paused. "Yeah?" I replied. "There's something that I want to tell you." He sighed. "Go ahead." I smiled. "No matter what happens in the future, I want you with me. After all these years since Degrassi, I think we belong together." he said. What he just said just put tears in my eyes. How can I tell him that I'm going to New York after what he said.

Adam wiped away my tear. "I love you so much Adam." I said. My boyfriend grinned. "I love you too Bee" He said then kissed me on the cheek. "Do you want to get some breakfast?" he asked. I shook my head. "Can't, I have to go the theater and see **(1) **Mrs. Manasas about some acting stuff." I declined. **(2)** "Well you can't be late or she'll punch you in the face." Adam joked as he got up form on top of me.

After a kiss good bye, I locked the door and headed off the the theater.

_**Adam's POV**_

I walked back into my room and I saw Dave on Skype talking to Alli. Those two have been going out off and on since Degrassi. Alli is attending MIT and she is about to graduate on top of her class. The girl is good and the main reason why me, Clare, Jenna and Dave graduated early from Degrassi. She invested many hours of tutoring into the five of us for all of us to graduate and got paid handsomely if I may add.

Dave turned to me and Alli waved at me. "Sorry to interrupt." I said. "No bro, it's cool. So did you tell Bianca about the job?" Dave asked. I groaned and flopped on the bed and dug my face into my pillow..

"You didn't tell her. Come on, this is a big opportunity for us and Bianca will kill you when she finds out what we get to host the biggest radio show in New York. And I refuse to host with a dead man." Dave said.

I took my face out of my pillow. "How am I supposed tell her that after what I said to her?" I asked. "Oh no, what did you say?"

"I basically told her that I want us to be together forever." I said. Dave slapped his forehead. "Instead of tutoring you in math, I should have tutored you on girls because you're not supposed to make promises that you can't follow through on." Alli said over Skype. "What do I to then?" I asked them both.

"Well you could pop the question." Dave joked. "Well...that is kinda the plan." I said pulling out the ring I bought earlier. "Adam, it's beautiful." Alli said. "Yeah it is! Well gotta go!" Dave quickly got off of Skype.

"Are you crazy! If you pull out that ring around Alli, then it's gonna make her pressure me to pop the question." Dave hissed. I put the ring in my pocket. "Well sorry for wanting to make a life long commitment with the woman I love. But come on dude, at least tell me that you're happy for me." I said.

"Happy for you? We've been taking bets on how long will it be until you propose to Bianca. And I'm about to win!" Dave cheered. "Whoa whoa whoa? Who is we?" I questioned.

"Me, Alli, Jenna, Clare, Eli, K.C, Connor, Drew Fiona and Imogen. I told them that you will propose after right after graduation! But Clare and Jenna both put in 50 bucks that you would propose on her birthday. Fiona and Imogen put in 100 dollars that you would propose during Christmas. Drew, K.C and Connor all put in 5 bucks that you would propose during Halloween since it's Bianca's favorite holiday. And Alli and Eli both put in 20 dollars that you would propose on Valentines Day. I put in 200 dollars." He explained. Unbelievable, all my friends made bets on when I would propose to Bianca.

"Well you're about to lose 200 bucks!" I joked leaving the room. "Wait Adam! Don't!" Dave yelled. I snickered.

I walked out into campus on my way to go get some breakfast. Then I bumped into someone I never thought I would ever see again. "Adam Torres!" the guy said.

"Fitz?" I said in pure shock.

**(1) Mrs. Manasas is my theater teacher and an awesome one at that.  
**

**(2) Punching someone in the face when they're late is an inside joke in theater class.  
**

_**Not bad for the first chapter huh? I hope you enjoyed it because it's gonna get better.**_


	2. Doing It Wrong

**Chapter 2: Doing It Wrong**

_**Adam's POV**_

"Fitz?" I said in pure shock.

Fitz was the lowdown bastard who threw me a door when he found out that I was transgender and pulled a knife on Eli during Vegas Night. Now he's a born again Christian which I still find hard to believe. Last time I saw him, he was working at the Dot and he tried to break up Clare and Eli.

Fitz had a surprised look on his face. "My God, you look..." he paused. "More of a man than you'll ever be." I retort. Fitz shook his head. "Whatever, have you seen Bianca? I heard she's graduating tomorrow and I want to 'congratulate' her." he chuckles.

I clenched my fist. "She's my girlfriend now. Been that way for the past five years." I said proudly folding my arms. Fitz busted out laughing. "Aww Adam, that's so cute. You and Bianca. I'll see you around" Fitz said walking away laughing. I shook my head. He's less violent than I remember but he's more of a douche.

_**Clare's POV**_

I walked back into my room listening to my iPod and a half eaten banana nut muffin in my had. I dance around a little until if felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I put the muffin down on the desk and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Clare? It's me Adam." _

"Oh hey, are you looking for Bianca, she's at the theater."

"_I know I know I know but I'm calling to warn you that..."_

There's knocking on the door and I open it and I drop my phone and shrieked. My eyes were big as saucers when I saw Fitz at my door step. This is deja vu.

_I'm staring out my window looking at the storm coming. I'm on the phone with Eli. He asked if he could come over to my house. The rain starts to pour in. Then I hear the doorbell ring. I opened it and then lightning strikes and there is Fitz. I lose my breath for a minute. I was horrified when he came to my house. And I was alone. Eli was talking about Fitz trying to get back at us. And a part of me wants close the door but there's a bruise on his face. "Come in" were the words I uttered._

That was six years ago. What is he doing here? Oh god, I hope he's not here to try to get me to go out with him again.

"Clare Edwards, oh how much you've grown." he purred. I picked up my phone. "W-what are y-you d-d-doing here?" I asked nervously. "Came to see old friends. I heard you and Bianca are graduating tomorrow and there will be a party tonight." Fitz said so smoothly.

"And you though you could put on this Christian facade, then invite yourself, get some free food, and get lucky? I don't think so! Eli won't like it!" I said prepared to shut the door on him. "Oh my god, you and emo boy are together? Still? After all these years? Didn't he crash his death mobile into a wall for you and writes a play about me?" Fitz questions.

"Yes! So you're wasting your time. He's coming in a matter of hours from New York." I warned. Fitz rolled his eyes. "Look I'm not here for you. I'm here to see Bianca." Fitz said. I sigh in relief. "Oh okay, you can wait in here then. And it's good to see you again Fitzy!" I said walking him to Bianca's bed and sat him down.

"I got something to take care off, there's some snacks in the mini fridge and there is some water and some soda there too. You can go help yourself." I said walking out. I closed the door and took out my phone and Adam was still on the line.

"Adam, did you hear everything?"

"_Yeah you completely made an idiot out of yourself." _

"Oh my God, I know. I went through deja vu. I panicked. And I think you should..."

I look to my left and see Bianca unlocking the door to the room. I hung up the phone and ran up to her. "Hey Bee! How was theater?" I asked sheepishly. "It was alright. Mrs. Manasas had a lot of kind words for.." Bianca opened the door and saw Fitz eating one of my Special K bars. Bianca's face shined when she saw him.

"Oh my God, Mark Fitzgerald! As I live and breath." she squealed as she hugged him. "Hey Bee, at least someone gives me a warm welcome." he said referring to me. I glared at him. "I'm gonna let you two catch up. Bianca, I got two words for you. Boiler. Room." I said gesturing to her that I'm watching her. Then she jokingly flicked me off.

I closed the door behind me and leaned back on it. "Oh this isn't good." I said under my breath.

_**Bianca's POV**_

I can't believe it. Fitz is here. It's been like 5 years since I last saw him. He looks really handsome. "My god, you look beautiful Bianca." He said stroking my hair. "Ah yeah, thanks. I can't believe you're here. Will you be here tomorrow to see me, Clare, and Owen graduate?" I asked.

He nodded as he took my hand. "Yeah and...I was hopping that since you're out of college and I'm working on renovations back at Degrassi that you and I could reconnect." he said smoothly. I felt my jaw drop. "I'm flattered Fitz with your proposal but there is two problems with that. First, I'm seeing Adam and I love him very much after 5 years. Second, I'm going to New York to audition for a Broadway musical." I said.

"Congratulations Bee. I knew all that dancing would be put into good use." he started to put his arm around me but I slapped his hand. "Listen to me carefully. I am with Adam. You and I are just friends. Got it?" I asked.

Fitz put his hands up. "Fine, I can take a hint. I guess the best...person won?" Fitz said uneasily. "Adam is a full guy now." I snapped. "More like full on confused! 'Adam' was born a chick! And how could you date that...that...kid? If my memory serves me correctly, you was the one who told me and Owen about 'Adam' and we threw him through a glass door. Didn't you?" Fitz questions.

I put my head down but I put it back up. "But that was before I go really know him! Unlike you! And YOU need to leave. Don't even bother coming to the graduation. So crawl back into the hole that you came out of the day I met you!" I said opening the door for him. "Fine, enjoy your tranny." he Fitz snapped getting up. "OUT!" I yelled. He kept starring at me when he walked out. I slammed the door. What a douche.

_**Adam's POV**_

I was walking to Bianca's room and I ran into Fitz again. "Adam, I just hope that you find the Lord so he'll help you see who you really are. Or should I say Gracie." Fitz taunted me. "And I hope he helps you work on that uni brow you got going on. And you better be glad that I won't kick you're ass right now." I said then walked away from him.

I walked in Bianca's room and found my girl sitting on her bed looking sad. "You're buddy just called me 'Gracie'." I said sitting next to her. Bianca rolled her eyes. "He's officially not my friend. Someone who disrespects my boyfriend is no friend of mine." Bianca sighed.

I scooted closer to her. "You really shut out Fitz because he called me Gracie. Aww..you liike me!" I teased. He elbowed me. "Shut it." she murmured. "Alright, you looooove me." I teased again. Bianca pinned me down by my arms. "What was your first clue?" I whispered.

"How long until Clare comes back?" I asked. Bianca bit her bottom lip. "Want me to put the sock on the door?" she asked. I nodded. One thing leads to another, love is made with sweet sweet Bianca.

_**Dave's POV**_

I called Clare to tell her the good news.

"_Hey Dave, what's up?"_

"Guess who's gonna win the bet?

"_Get out, who?"_

"Me!"

"_Bull crap! Wait! Adam is gonna propose tomorrow?"_

"You bet your ass. Adam showed me the ring and everything." I heard Clare squeal which temporarily shattered my eardrum.

"_This is awesome! After all this time, we all thought out of all our friends, I thought it would be you to propose to Alli first."_

I scoffed. "Are you kidding? We all thought that Eli would pop the question to you first."

"_Please, marrying me is like the last thing on Eli's mind right now. See you at the party tonight." _

"Not if I see you first." I hung up.

_**Fitz and his jealous ass needs to back off. I have a feeling that this won't be the last we'll see him. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	3. We Are Young

_**A/N: My heart is aching now! Dali is broken up now! But Dali still lives on in this story and in my heart. I was ugly crying for a minute (On the inside).**_

**Chapter 3: We Are Young**

_**Bianca's POV**_

I came out the bathroom in a pink halter top with black tight jeans and black pumps and showed Clare , Jenna, and then Imogen and Alli over Skype. "What do you guys think?" I asked twirling around. "God Bee, Adam won't let another guy near you tonight. If I wasn't with Eli..." Clare joked.

"Sorry, these goodies belong to Adam." I retort. I heard Imogen laugh. "You look beautiful Bianca. Speaking of Adam, Clare did Bee tell Adam about New York yet?" Imogen asked Clare. I rolled my eyes.

"No, she chickened out after having sex with him for the thirteenth dozen time for the past five years." Clare teased. I scoffed. "Clare you passive aggressive attitude isn't helping. But this time was different. Adam made love to me like it our first time all over again. How could I leave Adam?" I ask.

"I declare. I'm starting to think that Adam and his penis are the only thing keeping you there. Come on Bee, you wanted this opportunity. Don't stay because you're afraid to loose Adam." Imogen said.

"Easy for you to say! You followed Fiona to New York out of love. It's not like I can take Adam with..." I stopped and thought.

"That's it, you can take Adam with you to New York for the summer." Jenna said. I shook my head. "He has some radio gig that if he does well this summer, it could become a permanent thing. I can't let him drop everything and go to New York for him to stay with me. I just can't." I said.

What if Adam came with me, what is he gonna do? Just sit at a corner all day while I make my Broadway debut. That's not fair. Radio is important to Adam and I won't take that away from him.

"That's right Bee, follow your dreams. Follow your heart." Imogen said. She's right. But my heart belongs to Adam.

_**Adam's POV**_

Me, Drew and Eli are sitting out side in the backyard of the Torres home. Eli finally flew in from the Big Apple and he is eager to see Clare. He's been majoring in theater arts. He doesn't talk non-stop about how he'll have a theater named after him. Yeah like that's gonna happen. Just kidding! Eli has mad talent. To be honest, Drew and K.C has his football career, Dave and I have radio careers to look forward to, Bianca is gonna make it big with her dancing and acting, Clare is gonna be the country's biggest journalist in the country, Jenna has her music, Connor and Alli will be the biggest scientist in the world. I'm actually proud of us, we're doing alright for ourselves.

Eli brought this special wine white that Fiona lent her. "Hey guys, I have something that I want to run by you." I said pulling out a small black box. "Oh Adam, it's so sudden!" Eli mocks.

"Really Eli? This is serious." I punched him in shoulder."You're ready to purpose to Bianca?" Drew asked. I nodded my head. "You think she'll say yes?" I asked nervously. "Dude it's been like five years, of course she'll say yes." Eli said.

I just hope she says yes. I never been so sure in my life that I want to spend the rest of my life with the girl I've been in love with since Degrassi.

"So Eli, when are you gonna propose to Clare?" I asked. Eli shook his head. "I dunno, she's into her writing and she's thinking about going for the Toronto Interpreter. She wouldn't want to marry me. Besides, I'm co-directing Declan's musical in New York, we'll have never have time for each other." Eli said pulling out a ring out of his pocket. My eyes widened.

"You were gonna propose to her weren't you?" Drew asked then started big sips of wine.. Eli nodded. "I say go for it. I mean, I'm getting the courage up to propose to Bianca. You do it too. Clare loves you bro." I said patting his back.

"Hey guys, we got a text from Jenna. The girls are ready for us." Drew said then took big gulps of wine. "Woo! Lets' go boys!" Drew said putting his arms around us. And the buzz begins. Drew tends to drink heavily when the summer is near every year since he started college. I'm just afraid that he'll come to graduation drunk.

Afterwords, we pulled up to campus. I noticed Eli was a tad nervous. "Hey you alright? You're looking a little pale there." I patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, I just can't believe after everything, I'm gonna ask Clare to marry me. I've dreamed about this for the longest time. And Adam, you've been my best friend for seven years. You're a good man." Eli said looking at me with sincere eyes. I smiled and hugged him then Eli slowly hugged me back. "Gay!" Drew yelled at us jokingly. Oh hell, he's wasted already.

I knocked on the door and Jenna answered the door. "Hello boys, you're just in time." Jenna greeted. Me and the guys walked in the girls room and Clare pushed me out the way and jumped on Eli and started kissing him.. "I missed you so much!" I hear Clare squeal. I picked myself up and kissed Bianca.

"Aww...I hate to break up the Notebook scene but we have a party to go to." I said. Clare and Eli broke their kiss and glared at me. Oh I know that glare. It's the 'get out of here so we can make out' glare. "Okay, lets move our asses to this party now." I said rushing everyone out of the room.

According to Bianca, Clare and Eli haven't had sex at all. Even during our Degrassi days, they never did it. But Bianca said that the night that Eli comes home, Clare finally decides to lose her virginity to Eli. I can understand considering that they've been through hell and back.

Me, Dave, Bianca, Drew and Jenna joined the party at the quad. Music was pumping, people dancing, drinking and having the time of their lives. Drew, Dave, and Jenna merged themselves into the crowd leaving me and Bianca. We went to the mini bar on the far right side of the quad. We sat down together and got me and Bianca some champagne. The bartender gave me a glass that brought me back to the time where I was with Fiona for like two seconds. I was laughing under my breath.

"What's so funny?" Bee asked. I shook my head. I held up the champagne glass. "This glass reminds me of the glass Fiona used when she was an alcoholic." I said. Bianca took a sip of her drink. We heard 'We Are Young' by Fun. Bianca grinned.

"I know that face. It's our song." I said teasingly to Bianca. She had a big smile on her face. It was the same smile she had after our first kiss. It was at the Frostival and the best day of my life.

_Bianca and I were on the ferris wheel overseeing the entire Frostival. I had won her a stuffed bear. Bianca needed to get out. I know she worked herself to death keeping her grades up and all the drama with Drew. I have to admit, my feelings for Bianca never died, they were a bit faded after what she did to me last year but during Prom and when we danced, it's like I fell in love with her all over again._

"_Adam I'm glad you dragged me out of the apartment. I actually had a fun time today. Thanks." she said putting my arm around her. My heart began to race. The ferris wheel stops. The wind started to blow and her hair flowed beautifully. The full moon is shining now and Bianca looks so amazing. _

"_Bee...you look...flawless under the moonlight. Oh crap...I know it was terrible. I'm sorry." I apologized and hung my head down. "Actually, it was beautiful." Bianca said putting her hand on my cheek and turning my head to her. We started to hear 'We Are Young' by Fun. _

_Bianca looked into my eyes and I stared into hers. It was like it was just us. All our problems were gone. The fact that I was transgender. Gone. Bianca's dark past. Gone. But the love was ever present. _

_Bianca and I leaned into kiss. Our lips touch. My unworthy lips are touching Bianca's sweet soft lips. Man it tasted like vanilla. I know for a fact now, there is no going back. _

_Bianca had a huge smile on her face. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Bianca murmured. "What stopped you before?" I asked. "Fear I guess." _

"_Fear?" I asked. I noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. "Fear of hurting a guy who has given me a second chance. Someone who I hurt so bad."Bianca said chocked up._

"_Bee, you don't have to worry. But, just don't break my heart. Promise?"_

"_I promise." Bianca said then kissed my cheek._

I smiled then looked up at Bianca and took her hands. "You know I love you right?" I began. "Yes, I know you do." Bee sighed. "Then you know that I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. No matter where life takes us, I know you'll be there. Bianca DeSousa..." I was gonna get down on one knee then I saw Drew kissing someone. She looked oddly familiar. Oh crap! Is that Marisol!

Clare and Eli came up to us and they were glowing. "Do you guys see what I see?" I asked them. I pointed towards Drew making out with Marisol on the dance floor. "Aaah that's not all I see." Eli said pointing towards Jenna making out with Owen. We were all bug eyes. Jenna and Owen hated each other. I looked around for Dave and I saw him being pushed up on by some girl. I walked up to him.

"Having fun here?" I asked them. Oh I remember her now. It's Jacinta again. She's been stalking him off and on for the past couple of years. I'm surprised that Alli doesn't know about Jacinta's return yet. "You must be Jacinta Morley. Nice to meet you. Dave told me so much about you." I said shaking her hand. "You must Dave's hot roommate that I've heard so much about." Jacinta flirted.

"Yeah careful Jay, Adam has a girlfriend and she can kick your ass." Dave separated me and Jacinta. "And apparently so can Alli. So if you don't know what's good for you, you better get your desperate self out of here." Clare said to her.

"And you are?" Jacinta asked folding her arms. "Clare Edwards, Alli's best friend and eyes and ears while she's away at MIT." she replied. Oh damn, why do I get the feeling that there will be a fist fight about to erupt.

"Why don't you back up out my face? Or I'll break that pretty face of yours." Jacinta threatened. "Leave Clare alone and leave period." Dave snapped. "Not until we talk."

"No bitch, get out or be thrown out like the white trash that you are!" Bianca threatened. Jacinta up and slapped Bianca. The last girl who slapped Bianca was Katie Matlin and she got her ass beat down.

Bianca swung her fist at Jacinta's nose. Then she punched Bianca in the jaw. Bianca hit the stalker chick in the eye. Jacinta pushed my girlfriend into the floor and started to kick her. Clare held back Jacinta and I helped Bianca up. "Bitch!" Bee screamed in pain.

"Come on Bee before campus security shows up." I said carrying my girl back to her dorm. Afterwords, I laid Bianca on her bed. "Are you hurt?" I asked. "That bitch didn't kick me hard enough for any damage and her hits are just love taps. I should be fine." Bee laughed as she pulled me down on the bed with her. I laid beside her.

"You are such the fighter. My girlfriend is a total badass." I said teasingly. "I haven't got into a fight in a long time. And yet, I haven't missed a beat. But someone messes with my friends, they mess with me." Bianca said putting her arm across my waist.

"And Adam, I wouldn't trade you for anything too." Bianca said. I grinned.

We talked for a couple more hours and yet Clare and Eli haven't stumble through the door yet. Bianca soon feel asleep in my arms and I was close to fall asleep. I can't believe all the craziness got in the way of proposing. Tomorrow, I'll definitely propose to Bianca.

My eyes become very heavy and I caved into a slumber.

_**Man, first Fitz starts trouble and now Jacinta? Where do I come up with this stuff. That's will be a mystery that I can't solve. Buh Bye**_


	4. Moment 4 Life

_**A/N: DALLI LIVES! Phew...I am so relived. And also, I want to add Eclare drama into the story, if you guys don't mind. I think it would tie into some Badam drama since Clare and Bianca are besties and Adam and Eli are best buds and future roommates.**_

_**I would like to give a shoutout to to Cliffhanger Girl for inspiring me to keep going with the story. You are a big help! Thanks!**_

**Chapter 4: Moment 4 Life**

_**Bianca's POV**_

The sun shines in my face and the sound of Adam's snoring awakens me in his arms. I look up at him and he has grown so handsome. I'm loving his hairs on his face. I kiss his cheek and looked to my right side and I see Clare and Eli sleeping. They look so cute when they sleep together. I slither out of Adam's arms and I walk into the bathroom.

I open the medicine cabinet to get my toothpaste but I found an unopened box of Trojan Man condoms. This was the brand that Clare was gonna use for Eli. They were supposed to do it last night. Okay Bianca, stay calm, maybe they didn't do it. **(1) **Wait! I do remember Clare picking up birth control. But the clinic was out that day! Wait! Clare isn't crazy enough to have sex without a condom. I don't know!

"Oh shit!" I whispered loudly. I walked over to my bed and I shook Adam awake. "Wha..." I put my hand over his mouth when he whined out loud. "Shhh...come with me." I whispered. I looked back and see Clare and Eli still asleep. I took Adam's hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

"W-what is it Bee?" Adam groaned as he sat on the toilet with his face buried in his face. "Wake up and checked this out!" I said pulling out the condoms. Adam gave me a strange look.

"Bee, you do know that we don't need those right?" he said groggily. I scoffed. "No Dummy, this was the condoms that our friends was supposed to use last night. Are you following me here?" Adam shook his head. "The box isn't opened!" I slapped my forehead. "Oh my God," Adam mouthed. I nodded.

"I thought they would use protection. Both of them are smarter than this. This will surely put a damper on Graduation today." Adam murmured. Oh yeah, I forgot that today was Graduation Day. "Look, I'm sure that Clare and Eli aren't pregnant. Just focus on your Valedictorian Speech okay?" he said stroking his fingers through my hair. I took his hand and kissed his hand.

"I can't believe that we're graduating. You wanna know what was most fun about college?" I asked as I sat on the sink. "What?"

I got up and straddled Adam. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Having moments like this with you. I'm really gonna miss it." I said before crushing my lips onto his. He began to kiss back slowly but then passionately. "I doubt it, it's be the summer of Adam and Bianca. It'll be epic." Adam said breaking the kiss. I gave out a weak giggle.

_**Graduation Ceremony...**_

_**Adam's POV**_

Why did I just tell her that we'll be together this summer? God, and I leave for New York next week. I'm completely screwed.

I'm pacing back and forth trying to tie this tie. And I don't even have my cap and gown on yet. "Looks like you need help." A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned and Fiona Coyne shows up.

"Miss Coyne, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked jokingly. "Oh come her you!" she squealed and hugged me. I hugged back. Usually I feel awkward being around Fiona but now...I'm cool. We let go of each other.

"I'm glad you could make it. Where's Imogen?" I asked looking around. "She went to go say hi to Bee. Over there." Fi pointed behind me. I saw Bianca, Clare, Imogen, Jenna, and Alli (Who flew in this morning) having their group hug. "And why aren't you partaking in the 'Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' reunion?" I joked.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your new job in New York." she smiled. I cocked my eyebrow. "Thanks but how did you know about that?" I folded my arms. "I pulled some strings and had a sample of your shows sent to the radio station." Fiona confessed.

I shook my head. I knew it was too good to be true. "I knew it. I think it's nice of you to do that for me, considering out history. But do you know what kind of position you put me in? I can't tell my own girlfriend that I'm leaving." Fiona put her hand on my shoulder. "Man up!" Fiona cooed.

"Yeah Adam, man up!" I heard Eli tease. I rolled my eyes. Eli stood next Fiona. Apparently, Eli lives in the same apartment complex with Fiona and Imogen. And Dave and I will be bunking with Eli in his apartment.

"Yeah sure Eli, I'm Kevin Hart, and you're laughing at my pain."

_**Bianca's POV**_

"Please tell me that you told Adam already, we all are pretty tired of this merry go round you two got going on." Jenna said. I dug my face in my hands. "Today, today I will tell him. I leave next week and I can't wait any longer." I said then marched my way to Adam.

I approach Adam but before I could say anything, everyone heard Marisol over the microphone. "Would all graduates and their families take their seats. The ceremony is about to begin." Marisol announced. Oh come on!

_**After the ceremony...**_

We finally did it. We are college graduates. I'm standing behind the podium and I'm ready to give this speech. I look to Adam which made me feel a little better.

"Friends, fellow graduates, families. This past four years have been on hell of a ride. The long hours, the classes, and the wild parties. I loved every second of it. College was the best time of my life. And when I was in Grade 11 in Degrassi, I never thought I would be valedictorian at TU. I have to thank my friends for having my back throughout the years. My Auntie Juliana for giving me tough love when I needed it most. And most of all I..." I paused when I saw Fitz with his arms folded smiling at me. I saw Adam turning his head to Fitz.

"And I would like to thank Mrs. Manasas for pushing me to my full potential. And now, I have an audition for a Broadway Musical in New York. That was a blessing. In closing, wherever life takes us, I just hope we look back at the lessons we've learned and the friendships that were forged. Life will throw you curve balls. But we have the bat to hit the balls and follow through. God bless. Thank you." I said marching off the stage and back to my seat.

After throwing our caps up in the air, I managed to sneak away and into my car. Soon Fitz knocked on my window. I rolled it down. "What the hell do you want?" I groaned. "I want to say I'm sorry about yesterday. Okay, I didn't mean any disrespect." Fitz apologized. I looked up at him. "It's fine. I'm glad you came anyway. We need to talk. Get in." I murmured. Fitz got in the passenger seat.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. "Why are you really here?" Fitz sat back on the seat then he took my face and kissed my lips. I pushed him away. "Oh god Bee, I'm so sorry." I slapped him hand in his face.

"Get out!" I hissed. "Bee, come on. I couldn't.." I cut him off. "Get the fuck out of my car now!" I screamed. Fitz quickly got out the car and slammed the door.

_**Adam's POV**_

Unbelievable. Bianca is going to New York for an audition! This put me in a better mood now. My mom put together a graduation party for us and Bianca should be here now. I kept looking out the door waiting for her.

"She's coming, come on and try this homemade jalapeno dip. Come on, it's your favorite." Mom said tugging me. "Mom, there's something that I wanna tell you." I murmured. "What is it hun? Are you having second thoughts about New York?" she questions.

I shook my head then pulled out the engagement ring. "I wanna propose to Bianca...today." I grinned. Mom put her hands over her mouth and looks like she's about to cry. "Are you sure Adam? I mean, this is a huge deal." My mom said admiring the ring. "Yes mom, I mean we're both going to New York and this summer is gonna be great." I said trying to pry the ring way from Mom.

"Oh my God, screw the cider, I need to crack open the champagne!" Mom said running downstairs. I laughed.

_**One hour later. . .**_

The party has started and everyone is mingling and drinking except me. I sit outside on the bench. Eli walks out of the party and sits by me. "It's your party and you could cry if you want to." Eli joked. "Cliche much?" I retort. "Yes, yes it is. This is your celebration bro. Enjoy it and Bianca will be here before you know it." Eli patted me on the back.

"Yeah, I guess. I can't wrap my head around why Bianca didn't tell me that she's going to New York for an audition for Broadway. The same Broadway Musical that you're producing with Declan!" I said punching his arm.

"Okay okay okay, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. But Bianca didn't know that your radio gig is in New York." Eli punched me back on the shoulder. "And who's fault is that?" I retort. My friend glared at me. "Fine, it's mine for not telling her. Man our communication sucks." I admitted.

I heard my fence door open and there's Bianca. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. "Hey guys," Bee greeted. "I guess I'll leave you two alone." Eli said before he slid the door closed. Bianca sat next to me.

"So you're going to New York for an audition?" I began. Bee nodded her head. "When are you leaving?"

"Next Friday." Bee replied. I nodded. "When were you planing on telling me?" Bee sighed. "I was getting around to it. I'm sorry Adam but I have to take this opportunity. Fiona stuck my neck out for me to convince Declan to get me an audition." Bee explained hastily.

I grinned. "Fiona is really something huh? Sticking her neck out for people. Especially her friends. She stuck her neck out for you like she stuck out her neck for me for this radio job..." I paused. Bee looked at me. "In New York." I confessed. Bianca was mouth agape. "S-so y-you're going to New York?" Bee asked

"Next Friday." I smirked. Bianca punched my arm. "You jerk! I can't believe you didn't tell me." Bianca said hugging me. "I was getting around to it." I teased. "Oh shut up. God, this makes me feel a whole lot better. We're going to New York!" my girlfriend squealed.

"But there is something that keeps bugging me." I said. Bee broke the hug. "What now?" she groaned. I took her hand.

"Bianca, you have torn my shirt and got me thrown into a window by two neanderthals. But you have grown up into something bigger than Boiler Room Bianca. Something much greater. You were the first girl I ever danced with. The first girl I've ever loved. The first girl I've kissed who was actually sober. And the first girl who I've ever made love to. We been through Hell and back. I can't see myself with anyone else but you. I can't stop praising God that he brought you to me. You are my heart and soul. Without you, I'm whole but I'm not complete. I'm thankful that I have you and that you chose me. And I won't make you regret it. Bianca DeSousa, will you marry me?" I pulled out the velvet black box and opened it revealing the ring.

Bianca gasped with tears rolling down her face. I wipe those tears from her cheeks. "I-I d-don't k-know w-w-what to s-say" Bee blubbered. "Please say yes." I said putting the ring on her finger. Bianca nodded her head vigorously. I grab her face and kiss her lips passionately. Bianca kisses back. I then picked her up and went through the doors with wide smiles on our face.

"Aww, you guys look happy." Clare says. "Shall we tell them together." Bee asked. I nodded. "Tell us what?" Drew asked.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Bianca and I cheered.

**(1) Bianca getting confused was something I got from George Lopez! It was funny as hell.**

_**Ta-da! I hope you like this chapter but this is just beginning. Aren't you glad they finally got engaged like I am? I hope so. And what about that Fitz? Love him or hate him? Deuces!**_


	5. One In A Million

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. I got caught up in a few things but I'm back now. And don't you guys just wanna slap the living daylights out of Asher? I know I do. And I feel for Cam. Poor kid. More importantly, K.C'S GONE! -*Kevin Hart Voice*- NO! HE WASN'T READY! And thank you guys for the kind words and you beautiful hatred towards Fitz. Okay enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5: One In A Million**

_**Adam's POV**_

"And we're going to New York together. Turns out that Adam's job is in New York too. So...yay!" Bee said.

Everyone's faces were in pure shock when we broke the news that we're getting married. After like two seconds of silence, everyone broke out in a mixture of cheering and squealing. Bee and I laughed at their excitement.

"Hey wait a minute! Adam proposed on Graduation Day. All you suckers who bet against me better pay up!" Dave shouted. Everyone groaned and took out their wallets and purses. Bianca and I giggled. "Thanks a lot Adam" Imogen whined jokingly. I shook my head. "Don't be mad at me because I'm in love" I retort then kissed Bee on the cheek.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married." Mom was sobbing. She kissed my cheek and then was bear hugging Bianca. "Aww...I told you that you'll have the daughter you always wanted." I teased. Mom just back handed my chest hard.

_**Friday Morning. . .**_

Okay, it took me all day after graduation to lug all my crap from my dorm to back at my mom's house. Now I am moving to New York with Dave and Bianca. I actually can't wait.

I'm packing my box full of pictures and mementos from Degrassi and TU. Nostalgia kicked in when when I held up the picture of me, Clare and Eli around the time I first came to Degrassi. I smirked. I then picked up another picture of me and Dave doing our thing in 'Mono a Mono with Dave and Adam'. I chuckled. I found a picture of me and Drew at graduation of 2012 and then another of Bianca and I at prom. That was actually one of the best nights of my life.

"Aww, you looked like a prince that night." Mom said coming up behind me. I cracked a grin. "Yeah, and she was my princess. Still is." I murmured as I gently put into the box.

"I still can't fathom that my boy is going off on his own to New York and he's engaged." My mom started sobbing again. Here we go again. She's been like this for weeks. "Like you couldn't fathom that I was actually going to college." I retort.

"Oh don't get smart with me now that you're a big shot now who's gonna forget about his mom." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Come here," I said putting my arms out for a hug. My mother ran into my arms and held on to me tight.

"Mom, I won't forget how you raised me okay. Besides, you got Drew." I cooed. "Yes but you're the good one." Mom joked. "I heard that!" Drew said from the next room. I laughed.

After lucking all my stuff into Drew's SUV. I was finally packed and ready to go on my new adventure. I sat in the car with Eli in the back. I looked at the house one last time. Man, I know coming back home will be a trip. Mom and Dad were waving their hands at me and surprisingly I was tearing up. "I love you guys." I mouthed.

Drew drove off and we were on our way. Then it hit me, there was one more place that I had to go. "Drew, turn left here."

_**Bianca's POV**_

I'm finished packing and I just sat and waited for Clare to come pick me up. Man, I never thought in a million years that I would be leaving here. The bonus is that I'm leaving here engaged to Adam. I'm looking out the window looking for Clare. How much crap does she have packed. At the last minute, Eli begged Clare to go to New York with her. Same went with Alli and Dave.

Juliana emerged from her room and sat next to me. I was eying the ring on my finger. Dead awkward silence. "I'm...gonna miss you Bee." Juliana murmured. I cocked my eye brow. "Thank you...for everything." I murmured back

Out of nowhere, Juliana hugged me. "Good luck Bee." she sobbed. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe that her tear ducks are active. Go figure. I hugged her back. "I love you Auntie." I said. "I love you too Hun." she continued sobbing.

Clare and Jenna showed up and I stared putting my luggage in Jenna's van. I looked up from the balcony and saw Juliana standing there. I blew her a kiss. She waved at me.

I sat between Jenna and Clare as she drove off. "I can't believe you guys are leaving me here." Jenna began. "Hey, I promise in a few weeks, we'll send you a round trip ticket." Clare cooed. Jenna squealed. "First Class?" Clare and I busted out laughing.

_**Adam's POV**_

Drew pulled up to Degrassi and I stood in front of the entrance. "Man, so many memories were made here." I said to Eli. "I know huh. Bro, you know we have a plane to catch right?" he reminded me. I rolled my eyes. I heard a car coming I turned and saw that it was Jenna's. I turned and saw Clare, Bianca and Jenna coming out.

"What are you doing here, we saw Drew's truck making a turn to here. I thought you said good bye to Degrassi years ago." Bee said hugging me. "Yeah well,I just wanted to come here one last time before I leave. Can you believe we fell in love here?" I asked her. "Yeah we did. I became a better person here too." Bianca murmured.

"My life changed here too. All of our lives changed. Look at us now." Clare said. We all stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the school I read the letters "Degrassi Community School". We came here as mere kids with problems. The fights, drama, battling egos, secrets, the love, friendships, the comedy, and memories, that is something that I would always keep with me.

"I'm ready guys." I said out loud. "To New York!" Eli cheered. "To New York!" everyone else cheered. I walked back to the car and took a last glance at Degrassi. "Good bye" I mouthed.

We made it to the airport and went through security in a heartbeat. Our flight didn't leave for another ten minutes. At the terminal, we meet up with Dave, Alli, Fiona and Imogen. It kinda makes me feel better that my best friends are going to New York too. But it kinda sucks not having my brother not coming too. We all sat in the chairs outside the boarding area.

"I just have one question for you Adam?" Dave asked. "What's up bro?"

"Have you. . .decided who will plan your bachelor party? Because I got connections for entertainment." He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Entertainment as in nasty strippers?" Alli glared at him

"If you think that I'm gonna let some skanky freak shake their tail in your face, you got another thing coming Eli Goldsworthy!" Clare hissed. "Same goes for you too pal!" Bianca slapped my shoulder. "See what you started Dave?" I glared at him.

"Ladies, I can assure you, there will be no strippers at the party. I was thinking of hiring a magician." Drew said. Fiona scoffed. "The only magicians you know is the ones who knows how to make their clothes disappear." she hits him upside the head with a rolled up magazine. I snickered.

"Adam, I mean it, I don't want a stripper at your party. If there is one, it will hurt you and you will need crutches going down the aisle." my fiance threatened.

"Trouble in paradise?" I heard someone say behind us. I turned my head my jaw dropped. I saw Jake Martin, Fitz and Katie Matlin.

"Oh I can't believe this. What the hell are you two doing here?" she hissed to Katie and Fitz. "Small world Bee, we're going to New York too." she said kissing Jake's cheek. "Jake are you seriously dating her? Of all people?" Jenna questioned.

"No screw that, are you following us or something?" Eli said. "No, Imogen needed a construction team for her stage in Declan's musical." Fitz said. "Imogen you can't be serious." I groaned.

"Hey, Jake did a good job with the sets of "Love Roulette" and I thought Fitz working with Jake wouldn't be a problem at the time." Imogen threw her hands up.

"Now boarding for flight to New York! Now boarding for flight D2 to New York!" The flight attendant said. "See you guys inside." Katie said with a fake smile. We all looked at each other. The douche bag who kissed my girlfriend and the psycho who tried to break us up are following us to New York.

"Oh that's nice. Now I will go to jail for attempted murder if that bitch talks to me." Bianca growled then went into the plane. "Real nice Imo." Eli said to Imogen then stormed into the plane. This is gonna be hell.

_**You guys must think this is crazy but this gets more interesting. I promise.**_


	6. Take Care

_**In celebration of the Summer Finale of Season 12 and Elcare's survival and I wanted to add some Jatie drama, I would like to present a little treat for all the Eclare and Jatie fans. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 6: Take Care**

_**Bianca's POV**_

Well, this is great, I'm in a 4 hour flight to New York with the demons that it Katie and Fitz. I was looking forward to sitting next to Adam but I landed with Clare. No love lost there.

"Katie has her nerve showing her face. After what she did to me, Adam, and Drew, she should have went into a witness protection or something. She's lucky I didn't beat her ass because of my parole officer would have been on my ass." I ranted.

"Bee, we've been on this god awful plan for about an hour. Please, let it go! And I...I...I" Clare unbuckled her self and rushed to the lavatory. That was the third time she rushed in. She was complaining that her jeans were a little too tight. Oh no.

Three minutes went by and Clare returned to her sleep. I leaned to her. "Clare, last week, I found an unopened box of condoms in our bathroom. Clare, please please please tell me that you're no what I think you are." I whispered. Clare cheeks became beat red and her eyes began to water. She pulled out a pregnancy test.

"Bee..."

_**Adam's POV**_

"That bastard has some nerve coming to New York to work on the play that Bianca is gonna audition for. I'm still pissed that he kissed her!" I ranted to Eli. I heard Katie shush me from behind me.

"Adam, relax okay. Your giving yourself the green light to not trust Bianca." Eli whispered. I drank my vodka that the stewardess just gave me and I'm chugging it down. "Bro, go easy on the vodka, will ya. I don't want this to be a repeat of your..." before Eli could finish his sentence, Clare passed us rushing to the lavatory. Eli grabs my drink and gulps it down.

"Eli, what's going on with you and Clare. I noticed that she's been going in and out the bathroom and vomiting. Like she's pregnant." I whispered. Eli spat out his drink. He had a shock look on his eyes.

"Oh come one, maybe she's nervous about being on a plane or something." Eli said nervously. I snapped my fingers in between his eyes. "Bianca and I found a box of unopened condoms in Clare's room. And all the signs are there. And you know as painful as it is..Bianca and I can't make babies. Wake up dude, your girl is pregnant." I whispered.

After a moment of silence, something happened that I never witnessed before in my life. Tears start running down his face. "Sweet mother of Jesus, Eli, you're crying." I said in deep disbelief. He back handed my chest and wiped his face. "Shut up, I got allergies." he lied.

"Adam, do you mind if you switched seats with me? I think Bianca has had enough of me for a while." Clare said over us. I got up and let Clare have my seat but then grabbed the rest of my drink because I sure as hell need it.

_**Eli's POV**_

Clare sat next to me without even looking at me. "Clarebear, please look at me." I said turning her face to me by her chin. A tear started to run down her face. "I'm so sorry Eli." she began crying. I put her into my arms.

"Clare, what's going on? Talk to me." I pleaded. Clare composed herself and cleared her throat. "Eli...I'm pregnant." she muttered. Her piercing blue eyes began to water again. My baby is having our baby. A part of me is growing inside her. Clare Edwards is having my baby.

I don't believe in fate crap sometimes but I think this is a sign. I smirked. "My Dearest Clare, we been through everything for the past six years. Everything through my issues with Julia, Fitz, Jake, Love Roulette, and that Asher thing. And if we got through all of that, then we can get through this. I love you Blue Eyes. You're my everything. You are my very definition of love."I said.

"Oh Eli, I'm so happy that you're not gonna leave me." Clare sobbed. "I'll never leave you Edwards. Actually, I'll do quite the opposite. I don't want our child coming into this world without us being husband and wife. Clare Diana Edwards, would you do the complete honor of marrying me?" I proposed pulling out the ring.

Clare grabbed my face and pressed her lips to mine. "Yes Eli, I love you so much. I'll marry you! A thousand times yes!" Clare squealed then put the ring her finger. I'm a college graduate, a fiance and a soon to be father. Most of all, I have the most spectacular woman that is Clare Edwards. I...I must be the luckiest man alive.

_**Katie's POV**_

I over heard the conversation between Clare and Eli. I started to tear up a little. I just wish I could tell Jake that I'm pregnant too. I've been a month far along. I rubbed my belly. I've been eating like a crazy person, most of my clothes don't fit me and I've been an emotional wreck. It's amazing how Jake couldn't tell.

"You know Jake is gonna notice that bump any day you know." Fitz said from behind me. I shushed him because Jake was asleep. "Shut your mouth. I still can't believe that I even told you." I hissed.

"You didn't have too. Remember, you had the positive pregnancy test in your hand" Fitz whispered. "Whatever, mind your business Fitz. Shouldn't you plot your hair brained scream to get rid of Adam and snuggle up with Bianca?" I asked. Fitz shook his head.

"No but I could always use the Mistress of Revenge's help." he said referring to me. "No screw that okay. First, the last scheme I pulled landed me in jail for a weekend. Second, I've turned to a new leaf now. So sit down, nurse your cranberry juice, shut up and enjoy the flight." I said with a annoyed glare. Fitz scoffed and sit back down.

I held Jake's hand then used it to rub my baby. "I'm having Jake Martin's baby." I sobbed. Moment's later, I started crying. I can't tell Jake that I'm knocked up. He has this job in New York and I'm just some dumb girl who follows him and gets pregnant. This won't be fair to him.

"Everything okay back here?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and it was Bianca. I shook my head. "Why do you care? I thought you hate my guts." I sobbed. "Well, I'm slowly starting to squash all that crap that went on before." she whispered.

"Bee, I'm so sorry about all the shitty things I did to you guys. I wasn't myself. I was just so mad that Drew choose you over me and I took it out of you and Adam. The truth is, I saw how happy you two were together, I wanted that. I know that doesn't excuse what I've done. But Bianca, I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me even I'm a dumb girl who gets pregnant." I sobbed.

Bianca jaw dropped. "It's Jake's right?" she asked. "No it's Fitz's. Of course it's Jake's." I snapped. Bee threw her hands up. "Damn it, first Clare now you? This trip to New York is gonna get interesting." Bianca muttered.

"Tell me about it." Fitz said from behind us. We both glared at him. "Congratulations Katie," Bee said then sat back down on her seat. They won't be saying congratulations after I get it aborted.

_**Three Hours Later...**_

_**Adam's POV**_

I woke up from my long nap and looked out the window. Through the clouds, there was the skyscrapers and twinkling lights. It was night time and the view was beautiful.

"Bee, Bee wake up." I shook her. She was slowly waking up. She rubbed her eyes. "What?" she said groggy. Her eyes light up when she looked out the window. "Oh my God, it's just how imagined."

"Welcome to the concrete jungle where dreams are made of!" Imogen said from behind us. Looks like our dreams will be realized. Looking at New York City, I can just feel like nothing could go wrong.

_**Okay, they made it to New York and things are about to get crazy in the Big Apple. Here are some sneak quotes from the upcoming chapters.**_

"_Well, long time no see."_

"_Wait, since when I became Dr. Phil here!?"_

"_You're the one who got me pregnant!"_

"_You are a slutty ass bitch!"_

"_Get out my face!"_

"_Bianca, our decision is unanimous, I'm sorry..."_

"_I'm done fighting myself for you!"_

"_Get your ass out of my house!"_

"_You're always be that slut from Degrassi!"_

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_I thought we were friends!"_

"_How could you do this!"_

"_THE WEDDING IS OFF!" _

"_Friends forever...my ass."_


	7. Forever My Lady

**Chapter 7: Forever My Lady**

_**Adam's POV**_

Okay, Fiona is a freaking doll. The minute we stepped out of the airport, we're in a limo. A freaking limo. Last time I was in a limo, it was prom night. Bianca and Alli poked their heads out the window top.

"I'm in New York! Concrete Jungle where dreams are made of! There's nothing you can do! Lets here for New York!" Alli chanted. We all laughed. "Alli, tone it down. You act like..."

"Hold up! Clare, is that what I think it is?" I cut her off noticing the ring on her finger. Clare blushed. "That's right, I'm gonna make an honest woman out of Clare Edwards." Eli said.

"Well it's about freaking time." I said. "Oh and guess what else?" Clare asked. . "You're having a beach wedding. With dolphins jumping out the sea when you two kiss. And doves swooping in too. And instead of throwing rice, we're throwing little pieces of seaweed " Imogen guessed. We all looked at her.

"No...but good guess. Weird but good." Eli answered. Imogen shrugged. "Everyone, Eli and I are having a baby." Clare announced. "What?!" Fiona, Alli, Dave, Imogen screamed. Bianca and I weren't surprised.

"How far along are you?" Alli asked. "A week and a half. I found out today." she replied.

"So, we have two engaged couples and one of them is pregnant. Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Fiona asked. "Double wedding!? Fions that would be awesome." Imogen squealed.

"That's good, what do you think Bianca? A double wedding? We're both newly engaged and you know your god baby would appreciate it." Clare said rubbing her belly at Bee. She rolled eyes.

"I always hoped that I could get out of doing a traditional wedding. But two conditions, first, I don't want this to turn into a remake of Bride Wars. Second, I want Fiona and Imogen to plan the wedding." I said. Fiona and Imogen squealed. "We'll do it!" they said in unison.

"Imo, I got the perfect venue!" Fiona snapped. "What, Fions?"

"The roof of the apartment building. It's big, spacious, and perfect. It needs a little TLC..." Alli gasped. "I love their song 'Don't go chasing waterfalls. Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that your...'" Alli sang off key but Dave put his hand over her mouth.

"First of all Alli, I'm pretty sure you know what she means by TLC and please, don't sing. Like at all. Just stick to being pretty." Dave teased. We all laughed. My friends are nuts but I love them.

After taking the long way to the apartment buildings in Manhattan, we made it to the Coyne Plaza. It's this apartment complex that the Coyne family built like a couple of years ago. According to Imogen, the top floor is this one big penthouse that could house three families. Fiona and Declan were gracious enough to make arrangements to give away an extra apartment to any of us. So we agreed that Dave and I can stay in Eli's apartment and Bianca, Clare and Alli can have their own apartment. Which is perfect.

Me, Eli and Dave enter the studio apartment and it was perfect. Three bedrooms, a guest bathroom and King Eli has his own bathroom and walk in closet. Lucky bastard. But my room was nice. It has plenty of space and a view of the city.

"How do you like it?" Eli asked. "I'm loving it," I said putting my clothes in the drawers. Eli sat on the edge of my bed. I saw his hands shaking through the mirror.

"Have you been taking your meds?" I asked. He was silent but he shook his head. "Dude, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"I'm scared Adam. What if I screw up this kid? What if I'm not a good father? Or a good husband? Holy fuck, what if..." I cut him off by slapping him upside his head. "Dude, go take your meds." I pleaded. Eli stormed out of my room. I shook my head.

I pulled out the picture of me, Mom and Drew. Man, this is the first time I was ever like thousands of miles away from both of them. I love them so but everyone has to grow up sometime. Man, I just hope Eli knows how to cook or knows how to order up some mean pizza, wings and some bread sticks on a good day.

I put the picture on my nightstand. I turned to the door and saw Eli sliding down the door hinge. "You're gonna get an ulcer or something if you sulk any longer. You know what Eli, I'll put it on Bianca and Drew and my own mother that you'll be a great father and husband. Just because you're bipolar, doesn't reflect how you raise your kid. You know this bro. You got me, Bianca, Dave, Alli, Fiona, Imogen, Jenna, Cece, Bullfrog, and even Drew. People who love you and support you. We got your back and we'll help you and Clare raise the little Goldsworthy. So are you ready to rock this kid's world?" I asked.

Eli did his signature smirk. "Rock this kid's world? That sounded so...you." he chuckled. I threw my hacki sack at him.

_**Bianca's POV**_

I am loving the master bedroom. Just where the Queen Bee needs to be. Well, I got lucky at the rock, paper, scissor competition against Clare and Alli. I walked to Clare's room and found her laying on her back rubbing her belly.

"Are you gonna be rubbing your belly from now on?" I asked teasingly. Clare nodded. "I love this baby already, Bee." she murmured. I giggled.

"I know you do. And I love this baby too. Thanks for making me the baby's god mother. I bet _she_ is gonna be a looker like her mother." I said. "Maybe _he _will be a handsome stud like his father." Clare retorts.

"Eli, a stud? Hey now. Wait, you want it to be a boy?" I asked. I think if they had a boy, he would be quite handsome like Eli. I do admit, he is pretty good looking but he's not Adam or Channing Tatum, Drake,Vinny and Pauly D.

"Yeah, a boy would be nice. I love the idea of Eli Jr." Clare grinned. "Clare, think long and hard. You really want a smug, wise cracking little smart ass running around?" I asked. Clare thought for a minute.

"A girl would be great." she breathed. I giggled. "I thought so." I said running back to my room. I plopped on the bed and took out my phone. I was about to play Temple Run but my phone started to ring. It was Katie. I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bee. Am I disturbing you?"_

"No, I'm just settling in. How are you feeling?"

"_A bit nauseous but I'm okay. I need a favor."_

"What do you need?"

"_I need you to go with me to the clinic."_

"Is everything okay?" I began to panic. Oh shit, I hope the baby is okay. Wait, I'm caring for Katie and her baby? Wow, never thought I'd see the day.

"_Everything is fine Bee, I wanna get an abortion."_

I dropped my jaw. "Why the hell would you even consider a thing like that?"

"_I can't have this baby! I finally have someone good and I screwed this up already. I just can't."_

I heard Katie crying. "If Jake loves you, he would want you to have this baby. Talk to him."

"_Fine, I'll tell him. Enough about me, what are getting in to tonight. Hitting the clubs?" _

"No actually, were just having a little get together at Fiona's penthouse. You and Jake are welcome to come if you like."

"_I'll ask Jake but I guess you don't want Fitz to come?" _

"Nope! We hate him more than we dislike you." I joked.

"_Funny, I'll make sure we'll be there in an hour." _

"Okay see you there." I hung up.

Oh no, what did I just do? I invited the chick who mad my life a living hell to a party. I think just became Saint Bianca. I dialed Adam's number.

"_Hey wife"_

I snickered. "Hello...husband"

"_God it feels good to hear you call me that." _

"Yeah, it actually is. Wait, since when did I become Dr. Phil?"

"_What's wrong, Bee?"_

"I'll kill you if you tell anyone, but Katie's a month pregnant and in effort to make her feel better, I invited her to Fiona's place."

"_Are you high? You invited the Devil's Spawn to our circle. And she's growing a demon inside her too. Jake is a brave guy."_

"Oh shut up, Katie has changed. And I can tell to. I think we should give her a shot."

"_Where? In the head or in the leg?"_

"Adam, please be nice. For me. If you do, I'll *whispers* in the jacuzzi." This a teen rated story, deal with it.

"_Oh really? You'll do all of that?"_

"Hell yeah."

"_That's why I love you. You know how to handle a handsome devil like me." _he joked.

"Anyway just be nice to Katie. Please?"

"_Fine, anything for my Princess."_

"I love you Prince Adam."

"_I love you too Princess Bianca. I'll see you upstairs."_

"Okay babe." I hang up.

I looked at the ring on my finger. I'm getting married to Adam Torres. Still can't believe my luck. And Clare is engaged to Eli and expecting. Lucky bitch. I wish...I could have a baby too. Adam's baby. But...I can't. A tear started running down my face.

My phone vibrated. It was text from Fitz.

_Hey Bee, can we meet somewhere and talk? Or does your Adam have you on a leash? Who knew Bianca would be a tranny's bitch?lol  
_

My blood started to boil. "Go to hell ya bastard!" I replied to his text.

Fitz can kiss my ass and stuff his own bullshit up his ass. "Screw you!" I yelled then threw my phone at the wall.


End file.
